


Point of View

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: General Kapact, Kapact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter between George Kirk and Sarek and Amanda on Vulcan.</p><p>Written by Kapact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

Point of View

By Kapact

 

Synopsis: A chance encounter between George Kirk and Sarek and Amanda on Vulcan. AOS Era  
Prompt:"... a complete turnaround..."  
(Pre-TOS Era)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, I just like to play with it :)

 

Personal Log  
Lieutenant Commander George Kirk

It's funny how one's perception of a people... of a planet, a society, a culture can do a complete turnaround thanks to the efforts of what appeared to be a three year old...

It was one of those incidents that you could miss if you happened to be looking away, or if you were checking travel documents, or just closing your eyes to wallow in the misery of your first exposure to Vulcan heat. As I was walking through Shi'kahr's main ground travel terminal, going from one flight to the next, I found my eyes drawn to three people moving swiftly through an otherwise slow-moving crowd. I couldn't help noticing (and I made an effort to not stare) because, while they were obviously husband, wife and child, the man was a young, but very distinguished-looking Vulcan, while the woman was human. I've never heard of a human marrying a Vulcan, and this couple was obviously important. Diplomats. Politicians. Something like that. But what I was amazed to see, what completely changed my admittedly limited understanding of Vulcan culture, was a three year-old Vulcan child in a stroller smiling and laughing in a pleasant, sing-song voice. Oblivious, I suppose, to the impending reality of Vulcan stoicism, and whatever challenges a Vulcan/Human hybrid might face. The father looked as though he wanted to take his family out of the public eye as quickly as possible, and the mother seemed to be struggling to divide her attention between both of the men in her life. But the boy looked as if the world and the universe were nothing but safe, friendly playgrounds. I silently wished them all the good fortune they would certainly need in their unique life, and then resumed my hurried pace to the departure gate for the shuttle that would take me up to the Kelvin.


End file.
